Përdoruesi:Kurreshtja/koka
Koka konë! Një herë me Alin Një herë na pat ardhë Alia me na vizitu. E kishin pas rrethu studenta të Hamburgit, e une shkova me pak vones. Prej punës, qashtu qysh kesh me tesha t'punës e takova. Alia Ali. Ra fjela për me u kthye. Ton PO, ja nisa me kesh, i ngjisha ma mirë ata se sa veten. Edhe sa mi nxehë pak punën, i thashë JO. U mrron pakë, po nejse. Gruja e shoqnueshme nuk më la ma teper mi ngucë. Po shtosi o shtos, mas 5-7 bised me Alin, masi që u da prej tij e murr veshë që patë fol me gjermone e jo me shqiptare. Demostratat kulturore Pakënaqësia është pakënaqësi ata e kena shprehë edhe kundër mitrolozit Z. Sabri,! Edhe tyneher na kanë qujt qashtu si pi thirrë ti demostruesit. Ju shterr zoni "Vetvendosjes" e piunat thojin keq kanë bo! Për shprehjen e dhunshme të pakënaqësis nuk mund të jetë vetëm njëri fajtor. Baza e eliminimit të paknaqësist reale është baza ekonomike {RTK mysafirit} . Ligji i dytë i njutnit për senet e pa shpirta thotë sa i bjen çaq t'bjenë. Euleksi ka pare nuk ju dhamë. Përkundrazi, puntorve në Suedi ju çel vene të punës. Tung Z.Novosela (pa pashapor t'Kosovës, ik n'Suedi e shko maju ligjerata) merre ehe Ra dijen (pa shtetsi t'Kosovës) me vete. Na ka marr Evropa edhe Shpinë e Madhe. Edhe pa fije t'marres po na kallxojin. Edhe bashkë po kukatin pse po ik rinia e Kosovës. Hahahha. Dojin mi mush Kosovën me banorë. O, thehu mer ti. Mes i nguc njerzit. Spo di as vetë * Koka konë e nuk po di as vetë pse kështu jomë t'u folë. Në krye e kom një kongë, çana kala u nisa. * Muha-med, Meh-met, Ah-met. Ujku o bëhet qenë besnik o gërguri me guri gër-çka-krejt thmit e ademit prej barkut ka me i nxierr. * Pasha din e iman uni nuk o ka di shka o tu thanë edhe në vitin 1992 djal e çikë i pagëzoi din e dije. * Budimiri, Budalla, But rrin, sarandë, indi, kurvau, dele me një shej, lopa me shumë shej, kali në dy anë pa shejë. * udha, udha e mëndafshtë, karavani, hekurudha, autostarda, intraneti, interneti * mini, balena, elefanti, E=mc2 --> c2=indi (max.), peshku, pe e shkruj, pe-shkon. Kur del 0?. * indi nuk diti më mirë pos vetë veten ta kopjojë e abortuesi e shikoj. * Pasha din e im amë, im e bijë o ka dinë shka oshtë t'u thanë edhe pse pikën e ati indi nuk munet me nxanë sa munet ai pikën e elefantit. Hahahahha. * Mos ke frikë, së paku për 2 vjetë thmija yt krejt të dhanat t'i jepë e jotja është si i merr. Nano teknika pa ujë e pa drita S'ka ujë s'ka vota Na erdh nato me nano teknikë tu kërcye në shtëpi e populli po lyp ujë e dritë për votën e tij. Peget që n'ato'n koka dalë teknika. Deshta të thërras me celularë. Nuk qe e thëne me çelë lulat e celularit. S'kisha ujë as për të pirë e lërë më ujë KEK-u për celula me i ujitë. Le, se ishte :Le, se ishte - po pse ishte? Ja-a, është - po pse është? :Le, se ishte tradhëtar - po pse ishte? Ja-a, ishte patriot - po pse ishte? :Le, se ai me fe - po pse me? Ja-a, ai me komunist - po, pse me? :Le, se ai me fashist - po, pse? Ja-a, ai me kapitalistët - po pse? :Le, le, le e po e lenë vetvehten. :Le, le, le e po vdesë si qenë. :E mos kukat masandej le-le. Marrëveshjet e euleshit Ekspert të fortë ka Kosova, cillen e pshtillen e punoin për euleshin. Masi që euleshi po bojka marrveshje me tona shtetet pse nuk pi bonë edhe Kosova një marrveshje me euleshin. Le ta bojin marrveshjen me :I. asnjë informat për banortë e Kosovës nuk bon me lëshu Kosovën pa pëlqimin e kosovarëve. II. i tërë dokumentacioni i mbledhur prej euleshit (vetëm nën syt e kosovarëve me u bo), e kur ti vjen vakti euleshit për me ik, plaçkat në Kosovë me metë e byrokrat me shku n'vend të vetë me karierë e përvojë. Sa për fjelt e euleshtëtanëve se është marrveshje teknike, ata paskan harru që bashë kjo teknika e prekë drejt përderejt popullin. Ku po ma ninë mu për politikë, kur të dhënat për mu në sup Serbis janë regjistru. Nejse krejt kjo është se euleshin si pikëpremje mes Serbis e Kosovës jamë t'u e kuptu. N'koftë se kanë rrejt kryepart tonë, atëherë këtyne tonëve duhet me ja iq .... S'koka konë Thojin që në kohë të Ilirëve, s'koka konë e shkrume që ata të jetojnë nën një strehë, sepse secili e kish pas majtë strehnë e vetë. Ma vonë atje poshtë e paskan pas bo nji strehë qasi lloji që i paska pas marr lakmi bota e asaj kohe bile edhe bota e sotit. Stresë ja paskan pas vnu emrin demokraci. Sot, ne që jemi trashëgimtarë të asaj demokracie po hutohemi me demokracinë. Po nejse, ma mirë me ja nisë e mi bo demokracin na vetë. Deri sot, shumica e partive ja kanë japë emrin vetit si priftat e hoxhtë e tyneherit. Për mes me ndodhë ajo shka ka ndodhë në ato kohëra duhet populli me vepru ma shpejtë se partit politike. Shtetet e sodit, kanë shumë pakë të përbashkët me shtet që i ka populli në memorie. Këto shtete kuptohen më lehtë nën shprehjen tregje. Pasi që në faktë janë tregje dhe politikanët janë rojtarë e këtyre tregjeve ku ne qarkullojmë atëherë duhet të vendosen pikat fillestare për nivelin e: # Shëndëtsisë dhe # Edukimit (edukimi sipas kulturës sonë, jo specializimi i zanatlive që ta bojin Helloween) Gjitha pikat tjera rrjedhin vetëvetiu. Ai që ka synin e untë, byrëm le të bahet inkasant. Këto dy pika për pronarët janë shpenzime, gjitha tjerat janë investime. Shëndeti i mirë i popullit për logjiken ekonomike d.m.th shpenzime (të panevojshme) mirëmbajtëse, pakënaqësia e popullit me shëndetësinë në logjiken ekonomike d.m.th shpenzime të nevojshme mirëmbajtëse. Sipas marrveshjes çdo ecje pronari e matë me para, populli me këto dy pika. Kur të bien këto dy pika, populli i ati tregu shënon numra të kuq. Tortja është pjesë e investimeve të pronarit të tregut dhe atë së paku 3 pjesë të energjisë së popullit për vete, 1 pjesë për popullin. Prandaj populli nuk ka nevojë të brengoset shumë për torten e këtij shekulli përderi sa kur sëmuhet e ka mjekun që e shëronë e kur është i pa punë veten e edukonë ose e mashtronë. Kështu që zgjidhja në mes të parive tradicionale dhe atyre shoqërore përderi sa këto dyja nuk kanë krijuar forume në nivel kombëtar nuk ka kuptim. Duhet të krijohen forumet e të djathtës dhe të majtes shqiptare nga gjitha tregjet ku rojtarë janë shqiptarët. Natyrisht që nën një strehë rezulltati është më shpejtë, por masi që nuk po lojin pronart duhet me livrit. Kurkush nuk mnet me nalu me kriju një bërthamë si e kanë kriju tregjet e Evropës. Të mledhen e majta me të majten, e djathta me të djathtën. Hajredini ka bo mirë që ka marrë anë. DUHET nëse nuk e kanë veq fjelë goje shqiptartë bashkimin e shohin andrra që bashkimi vjenë me Evropën. Kur të vjenë Evropa bile ka ku me ja nisë. Atëherë po thom, ndoshta na duhet të mendojmë për përparim ekonomik, për politikë. Deri atëherë ska nevojë të brengosemi se kush vjedhi më shumë, sepse të gjithë janë inkastë të pronarëve të huaj. Ne boll jemi të vegjël për nga numri dhe për nga hapësira, po edhe të ndarë nëpër tregje nuk çojim peshë në kanarë. Po thomë tu menu se kryerojtartë kanë pakë njohuri mbi gjeografinë e Evropës. Shtjefën Gjeçovi këtë mendimi e ka shprehë me qethë e mos me rrjepë. E populli sot është ka rrjepet nga mbrojtja shëndetsore dhe nga edukata. Niveli i të dyjave ka ra ma poshtë se para demokracisë. Kungulli im 100px|right Kungulli im, me kunguj tjerë, u shkëputen nga ai dhé, jeta na hedhi në det, shumë u fundosen, disa mbeten, e unë gjysmë i zhytur, pashë xixën në qiell, në je kungull i vërtet, nuk fundosesh në këtë jetë, u shpraza për të lundruar, plaka e detit, shumë kunguj të shprazur, i kishte ndirçuar, kukul plake, kurrë në këtë jetë, xixë në je e vërtet, bëhesh shkëndi, vetëtim e bubullim, Naimin e thërret, e ai i qetë fletë, rri ashtu si je, thjesht shqiptar, e vërteta do të dal në shesh, mos ke frikë, kjo është vetëm Helloween. Desidenti Desidenti i kujt? desident i popullit, desident i tiranit, eh-u-he burr ndryshim i madh, po me shkencë desidenti mbete desident. Por kjo nuk është me rëndësi sepse nuk është interesant çka ke, por si po e përdor dhe ku po e përdor? (RTK- portat e natës) Ai shkrimtar që nuk e ka lirin apsolute të shkrimit, është disident - së paku deri sa teksti i tij i shpërdar nëpër libra nuk e thotë fjalën e fundit. Edhe kjo boni vaki Aktual: http://www.kosova.com/artikulli/54881 , http://www.gazetaexpress.com/index.php/artikujt/lexo/11086/C4/C15/ Lajmi për mjekët së bashku me komente. Kur nuk intervenon shteti, intervenon populli. E kur t'intervenon populli bohet kaos. Shteti është për mos me leju me ardh deri te kaosi. Po edhe shteti me denime nuk mundet me arrit kurrgjë duhet të kërkohen shkaqet. E shaqet i dijim, politikana të dobtë dhe pa përgjegjësi. Po këtij farë Këshilli Profesional i QKUK-së nuk ju ndëgju zëri asnjëherë deri sa u shkelen të drejtat e mijëra pacientëve, edhe ata janë të pafajshëm, pse nuk i dënuan “Aktet e tilla të ushtrimit të dhunës ndaj qytetarve në shtratë në institucionet publike, janë të pa pranueshme dhe me konsekuenca të dëmshme, e të cilat e dëmtojnë rëndë imazhin dhe dinjitetin e mjekut, por e dëmtojnë edhe ofrimin e shërbimeve shëndetësore cilësore për gjithë qytetarët e Kosovës”. Upss!!! Nuk e di se çfarë mjek kanë qenë, por e di që ky farë Këshilli Profesional i QKUK-së kurgjo nuk ka bo për mes me ardhë deri te kjo vaki. Fajet nuk i kanë as ata mjekë as pacientet por vetë organizimet dhe shoqatat e mjekëve që kishe munohen për imigjin e mjekëve. Imigji mbahet me mbajtjen e shërbimeve jo me politikë, se jeni mjekë e nuk jeni politikanë. Shprehja e dënimit ndaj kolegëve që keqpërorin funksionin e përmison imigjin më shumë de shprehja e dënimit ndaj qytetarve. Si duket në Kosovë, dajaki po don mi shnosh mjekt ma shpejta se mjekt pacientat. Politikani rrencanë Aktuale me rastin e http://fjala.shkoder.net/?p=1407 --Kurreshtja 10 Korrik 2009 04:27 (CEST) Në demokraci populli vendosi të gjykojë. Për fillim i thanë prirësist aktual të tyre Pse bre burr po na rrenë? Prirësi uli kokën, duke ju bërë atyre me dije që përgjegjia do t'ju dhemë edhe tha: Unë nashta rrej. Nashta. Po e do puna ashtu. Unë nuk tradhëtoj siç tradhtëtoni ju? Uaaa! Bërtiti populli. I poshtër - bërtiti populli. Në atë zhurmë, u dëgjua: E po, ju sa më zgjidhni mua e sa zgjidhni kundërshtarin tim. A nuk është kjo tradhëti? Upss!! Shqiptarët nuk janë të gatëshem për demokraci evropiane. Ata kurr nuk mund të jenë të tillë sepse nuk dinë të tradhëtojnë. Plan programet partiake Edhe pse një pjesë e madhe e shqiptarve nuk i merr për seriozisht plan programet e partive politike është interesant të shikohet se sa kanë arritur partit të formojnë anëtar në bazë të plan programeve. Nuk e di a ka ndonjë institucion i cili i përcjellë këto dukuri pasi që haptas shihet që populli voton ashtu si të themë si përmendshë. Pika interesante LSI - Në preambull, ndër të tjera ka këtë shprehje politiko-fantastike: * Ne kërkojmë një Atdhe që kontribuon për një botë të drejtë, ku të gjithë njerëzit, pavarësisht nga etnia, raca, gjinia, ngjyra, feja, përkatësia politike apo shoqërore të jetojnë në paqe dhe mirëqënie dhe të kontribuojne së bashku për të mirën e të gjithë shqiptarëve. HZh: Kjo parti e ka dallashit emrin. Emri i vërtet duhej të ishte Partia Botërore për të mirën Shqiptare. Upss!! Kosova duhet të mësoj prej partive politike të Shqipërisë, ashtu që partit e Kosovës të pregatisin plan programet e tyre. Edhe pse duket muhalif, koha do të tregojë që në to (plan programe) njerzit do ta gjejnë vetën. Natyrisht kjo vlenë nëse synohet demokracia që e pranon me vetëdije populli. Upss!! Së paku me këtë, populli arrinë që sado pak të dallojë rrencat e aftë prej budallëve. Morali dhe Ekonomia Me rastin e Zhvillimi ekonomik dhe i mazhi jo i mirë ndërkombëtarë - sfidat më të mëdha për Kosovën--Kurreshtja 30 Qershor 2009 03:50 (CEST) Si mund ta përmisoj një popull gjendjen e vet ekonomike kur morali i tij është thyer, është nëpërkëmbur dhe në fund pa e pyet në emër dhe me nënshkrim të këtij populli bëhen marrveshje (po i bjenë qysh ka thonë Dominik Zaum).http://thopia.multiply.com/video/item/90/Hajdutet_e_Grupit_te_Unitetit Imazhin nuk e kanë bo shqiptart po qata që e kanë nëpërkëmbë popullin bashkë me shkijet që sot jonë tu qitë kime n'vo mas tona atyne masakrave që i kanë bo. Me pas lëshu popullin me u hakmarr sot shkijet nuk kishin pas kohë - ishin konë tu i lyp trupat e t'vranëve dhe të zhdukurve. E edhe shtet që nuk e kanë njohë Kosovën kishin pas shka me u anku e nuk ju kish ra nërman për Jeta Xharrën. Kjo politik e fuqive të mëdha me shkijet e shqiptarët i bjen cili prej tyne osht ma i zoti me grabit ma shum - hallall i koftë. E Kryesia e Kosovës sot, që nuk ka dallim as një promilie me kryesit komuniste të shteteve satelite sipas udhëzimeve të tipit njeriu është kafshë që zbutet është duke e mbajtur situaten në kontroll me çmimin 1/3 e popullsisë pa punë. Këtij i thonë sukses demokratik, ai Fadil Hoxha (edhe ai si piun) si e ka marr admininistrimin në pak a shumë në durë të veta e ka katapultu zhvillimin ekonomik. Upss!! Ai kur donë niri me folë keqë, guha prej tuli osht, edhe vojes ja nxjerr kimet (korrospondent i fort Tim Judah!!! - po e paska harru kit fjelë të vjetër.). Uss!!! vetë fakti që 1/3 e popullsisë është e papunë kallxonë që pijunat nuk e kanë popullin nën kontroll po vetëm i kanë eliminu kundërshtarët me ndihmen e punëdhënsve për të cilët janë duke punu falas - populli është duke i pagu. Populli i Kosovës ka prirësa edhe më të aftë por që nuk pranojin të jenë piuna. Bashkësia ndërkombtare (edhe amrikant edhe rustë) duhen me vendos ose e lojin Kosovën nën administrim të plotë të shqiptarve ose le ta vazhdojin lojen e tyne - po përgjegjësin për këto lojna ata e bartin vetë e mos na shurdhojin me lejme, konferenca pa lidhje. Ku ka kaçik Kosova me përmisu imazhin, 2 milion banorë, 1/3 e popullsisë pa punë. Po ky oasht muhalif i shekullit.--Kurreshtja 30 Qershor 2009 04:17 (CEST) ---- Lajmet e ditës Lajmet e mira Lajmet e ditës Lajmet nga Serbia Lajmet nga Rusia Autostrada Ecni, ecni sa më shpejt, zilja, zilja shkollës po na thërret. Ecni, ecni sa më shpejt se autostrada investimet po i thërret. Sa bukur e sa mrekulli austria po takohet me turqi në toka të malsisë. Për shumë kë kjo punë po duket çudi e po pyesin çka do të bëhet me ishujt në malësi. Ben Blushi po thotë se pa magjup bota është monotoni, po si është planeti pa ishuj në malësi? Atje e te koftë, gurit e drunit, e lergë nesh.